spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo!
Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are buying scary costumes for Halloween. Patrick buys a sheet and SpongeBob is having a hard time choosing. Patrick recommends he buys a burglar suit but it doesn't fit him. He tries all of the suits but none are the perfect match. The shopkeeper gives him the last suit which costs $2000 so SpongeBob has to sell everything he has and Squidward's house to get it. He tries the suit on and it is the perfect fit! Later, SpongeBob goes to Patrick's rock, where he finds Patrick wearing a sheet over his head. When he takes the sheet off, Patrick sees SpongeBob's scary costume and rushes to the shop to buy a night-light. SpongeBob tells Patrick it was him in the costume all along, but Patrick buys another night-light. A few night-lights later, Patrick volunteers to go to the Halloween party with him. At the party, everyone runs away because of SpongeBob's costume. After that, SpongeBob and Patrick have the party all to themselves, eat all the food, steal the party bags and pop the balloons. Then, Patrick throws a pie bomb on the ceiling, causing the Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket to blow up. When everyone comes back, they scream at SpongeBob for ruining the party. Squidward tells him to get out and Mr. Krabs finds out his money is burnt. SpongeBob bursts into tears but Patrick says that he has his very own Halloween party at his rock that nobody went to and he whispers that he needs 387 more night-lights, then runs away from SpongeBob. At Patrick's rock, everyone runs away because of SpongeBob again. As the screen fades to black, SpongeBob says "Now I can ruin this party all by myself!" but Patrick's rock runs away from him, screaming. Trivia *The titlecard music is the same as I Was A Teenage Gary, Screams, Eat Meat and Krabs vs. Plankton vs. SpongeBob vs. Bubble Bass vs. Sandy vs. the Alaskan Bull Worm vs. Wormy vs. the Big One vs. Jack Kahuna Laguna vs. King Cobra vs. Squidward vs. Mr. Krabs vs. Robbers vs. Money. *The second time Patrick wants a nightlight. The first was Night Light. *This episode won #8 in the ''Best Cartoon Episodes Ever ''contest. Two by Four and Screams were both voted #1. *Scaredy Pants took place two years before this episode, and Boo! 2 took place one year after it. *In one scene, SpongeBob has 5 fingers instead of 4. *This episode was accidentally rated TV- Y7- FV but was later changed to TV- Y7 due to a rating error. *The third time everyone in Bikini Bottom gets mad at SpongeBob. The first was Wigstruck, the second was Stuck in the Wringer and the fourth is Wigstuck (aka Stuck in the Wig- er). *At the party, someone is wearing the same burglar suit as SpongeBob wore. APM Music Identification House of Horror- "MY EYES!" "My Leg!" Fun in the Sun- SpongeBob is trying on his costumes. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Comedy